A vida
by Nan3da
Summary: Grisson e Catherine vivem coisas da vida, e essas coisas podem acabar bem ou mal. Totalmente Grillous, leia quem gosta.
1. Chapter 1

**As personagens não me pertencem (infelizmente)**

Capitulo 1:

Era início de turno e Grisson estava em sua sala trancado. Catherine por sua vez estava com os papéis para distribuir os casos.

Ela entrou na sala de descanso e toda a equipe ficou em silêncio.

- Boa noite a todos. Temos dois casos – Catherine respirou – Nick e Sara homicídio na Stripper. Eu e Grisson vamos ao deserto. Warrick e Greg, quero os relatórios em minha mesa hoje – Catherine saiu.

- Alguém não esta achando a Catherine um pouco estranha? – perguntou Sara

- Ela está apaixonada pelo Grisson, mas o Grisson não admite que a ama também, prefere provocá-la. – respondeu Nick.

Catherine bateu na sala do Grisson, ele disse que era para ela entrar, a mesma entrou e sentou na cadeira.

- Gil, temos um caso no deserto – disse ela tristemente.

- É impressão minha ou a dançarina exótica está triste? – provocou Gil

- Cala a droga da sua boca! – Catherine saiu e foi em direção ao estacionamento com lágrima nos olhos.

- Cath... Espera, please! – Gil chegou esbaforido no carro. – Posso ir com você? – perguntou ele entrando no carro.

- Já ta aí mesmo, eu dirijo.

Gil foi no banco do passageiro, ele observou o interior do carro. Estava uma bagunça.

- Cath, o que houve? – perguntou Gil olhando para Catherine, a mesma se encontrava vidrada no trânsito.

- Nada – respondeu Catherine chorosa

- Isso é mentira, você nunca esteve tão abatida assim. Nunca a vi chorar.

- Não estou chorando – respondeu Catherine passando as mãos nos olhos.

- Mente que eu finjo que acredito. – Gil viu que ela tinha parado em um semáforo por isso olhou nos olhos dela. – Cath, vamos mudar de assunto. Você pode me ajudar?

- Claro – respondeu desanimadamente.

- Cath, como sabe, eu amo a Sara e preciso que você me ajude a me expressar.

- Convide-a para jantar – falou Catherine quase chorando. – Faça isso.

- É impressão minha ou você está com lagrimas nos olhos novamente?

- Gil... É... Semana que vem é aniversário de Lindsay, ela pediu para te convidar.

- Eu vou. No sábado?

- Sim é as 4 da tarde.

- Cath, não quero ser intrometido, mas você está apaixonada por alguém?

- Eu amo uma pessoa, mas sinto que a perdi – Catherine suspirou – Quer dizer, não a perdi. Como posso perder algo que nunca tive?

- Eu conheço essa pessoa?

- Sim.

- Essa pessoa é do lab?

- Chega de perguntas. – cortou Catherine

- Ok.

O resto do caminho foi silencioso. Quando chegaram à cena do crime se depararam com a cena de uma mulher loira e seminua.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Gil

- Não tenho identificações – respondeu David – A hora aproximadamente foi a 10 horas.

- Obrigada – falou Catherine – Pode levar o corpo

Eles continuaram a investigar o deserto, mas como esperado, não tinha quase nada para colher ali.

Quando chegaram ao lab o Grisson foi assistir a autopsia. E Catherine foi tentar algo no Codis.

- Cath, podemos conversar? – perguntou Nick

- Claro o que houve?

- Como faço para conseguir que a Sara saia comigo?

- Não sei, não sou a Sara – respondeu Catherine seca. – Desculpe, convide-a para jantar (antes que o Grisson)

- Obrigado Cath, te devo essa. – agradeceu Nick saindo.

Catherine foi a sua sala, se trancou e começou a chorar.

- Por que ele faz isso comigo? – Catherine se perguntava – Por que ele me faz sofrer tanto?

De repente alguém bateu na porta. Catherine viu que era Mandy, por isso abriu a porta.

- Cath, quis vim falar pessoalmente contigo. Sua vítima está no Codis, mas por tentar se suicidar.

- Obrigada Mandy.

**Estou tentando um novo jeito de adicionar minhas fics, adoro os comentários. Fico sabendo de várias pessoas que leem minhas fics e não deixam um review, adoro saber também o que as pessoas pensam sobre minhas fics.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Duas semanas depois...

Catherine tinha entrando no locker e se deparado com uma cena um pouco muito constrangedora: Nick e Sara se agarrando no canto do locker.

- Kids, aqui é local de trabalho, se não quiserem perder os seus empregos é bom que fiquem se agarrando fora do trabalho – falou Catherine abrindo o armário.

- Cath, olha, não conta a ninguém. Por favor – pediu Nick envergonhado.

Catherine fez sinal de estar trancando a boca com uma chave e engolindo-a.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Sara aliviada.

Catherine pegou o que ia precisar no locker e foi até sua sala, lá se sentiu aliviada. Ela queria que Grisson entendesse que ela o amava, mas ele só a via como uma amiga.

"_Conforme-se Catherine Willous, você perdeu. Tanto para Sara quando para Lady Hatler"_

Ela não agüentou e começou a chorar. Tinha se esquecido que a porta estava aberta, por isso Grisson que passava pelo corredor notou a amiga e entrou na sala dela.

- Cath, o que houve? – perguntou Gil indo abraçá-la

- Grisson por favor, me deixa. Eu preciso ficar sozinha, eu... Eu... – Catherine soluçava.

- Você não é de ferro. Conte-me o que houve... – Gil trancou a porta.

- Gil, eu amo uma pessoa. Essa pessoa não consegue me ver de outra form. Essa pessoa me olha só com olhos de amizade. Eu sei que ele ama outra mulher, por isso eu choro. Eu sofro por esse homem, ele me faz triste, me faz chorar, e eu nunca me apaixonei por uma pessoa que nem eu me apaixonei dessa vez. Talvez ele ame essa mulher por isso sempre me pede conselhos e quando ele me agradece por eles eu penso "Corre atrás do seu amor e seja feliz". Eu não sei se agüento muito mais. – desabafou Catherine

- Cath, quem é esse homem? – perguntou Grisson

- Não posso esconder por muito tempo, então: Infelizmente essa pessoa Grisson é você. – Catherine abaixou a cabeça, lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos.

- Cath eu estou surpreso e não sei o que dizer – falou Grisson depois de um minuto.

- Grisson eu tenho uma coisa a lhe falar: Vá atrás do seu amor enquanto a tempo. No final você acaba sofrendo e o amor que sente nunca será correspondido que nem o meu. Eu te amo e é por isso que eu quero que seja feliz. – Catherine abaixou a cabeça.

Grisson ergueu o rosto de Catherine e mesma ficou corada. Grisson observava os olhos azuis de Catherine. Ele também pensava nos momentos em que passava com Catherine.

- Catherine, há quanto tempo você me ama? – perguntou Grisson soltando o rosto de Catherine.

- Há uns dois anos. – respondeu Catherine olhando par os sapatos que tinha comprado no dia anterior.

- Por que não me contou antes?

- Você sempre pedia conselhos de como se expressar com a Sara que eu... Um dia percebi que lutar por você não valia mais, pois você amou e sempre vai amar Sara.

Gil ia começar outra pergunta, mas foi interrompido pelo celular de Catherine. Enquanto ela conversava com uma pessoa Grisson saiu dali. Ele entrou em sua sala e ficou por lá até terminar o turno. Quando estava saindo Judy lhe entregou duas cartas.

Primeira Carta:

"_Gil,_

_Como disse hoje no início do turno, eu não agüento mais. Resolvi pedir minha demissão, preciso respirar outros ares. Não sei para onde vou e também não quero saber. O que eu te disse hoje foi a coisa mais constrangedora da minha vida. Lindsay não sabe, ela é pequena e vai se acostumar logo sem estar na presença do pessoal do lab. Eu não gosto de despedidas são tristes. Enfim: Seja feliz, de o melhor de si._

_Com amor_

_Catherine"_

Gil ficou sem reação, ele tinha decidido que ia conversar com Catherine, mas ela havia ido embora e nem sabia para onde ia.

Na casa de Catherine...

- Mamãe o que vai acontecer? – perguntou Lindsay vendo Catherine fazer malas.

- Nós vamos morar em outra cidade honey. – respondeu Catherine colocando algumas malas no carro.

- Por quê?

- Porque vamos – respondeu Catherine pegando a filha de três anos no colo.

Depois de meia hora Catherine partiu. No caminho Lindsay ficou resmungando, Catherine pegou o celular e discou para a última pessoa que pensaria que ia ligar.

_- Broun – atendeu uma voz do outro lado da linha_

- _Sam, aqui é a Catherine e preciso de um favor. – falou Catherine_

_- Peça o que quiser desde que me chame de "papai" – respondeu Sam_

_- Papai, preciso saber se você não teria um lugar para mim e Lindsay em uma daquelas fazendas perto de Miami._

_- Claro que sim. Mas se você quiser ficar em um hotel em Miami eu pago à diária._

_- Ficamos na fazenda. – respondeu Catherine_

_- Tudo bem por mim._

_- Obrigada._

_- Não há de que._

_Fim da ligação._

- Filha quer o Ted? – perguntou Catherine

- Sim. – respondeu Lindsay manhosa

Catherine entregou o ursinho de Lindsay a mesma logo dormiu.

Depois de muitas horas de viajem chegaram à fazenda de Sam. Catherine acordou Lindsay. Elas logo foram recebidas.

- Oi – cumprimentou uma mulher de meia idade – Sou Tânia, você devem ser Catherine e Lindsay, certo?

- Sim - respondeu Catherine

Em Vegas...

Gil estava em sua casa pensando no que acabara de ocorrer, a ficha ainda não tinha caído. De repente seu celular tocou.

_- Grisson – atendeu Gil_

_- Grisson aqui é a mãe da Cath e eu queria saber onde ela está, por acaso você sabe?_

_- Senhora Willous quando saí do lab a secretária me entregou uma carta da Cath, na carta dizia que Catherine tinha ido embora e levado Linds junto. Estou tão surpreso quanto à senhora. – falou Gil_

_- C- co-co-mo? – Lilly gaguejou – Por que ela foi embora?_

_- Na carta só dizia que ela não agüentava mais, o que eu não sei – mentiu Gil_

_- Rastreie o celular dela, acha-a. Por favor – ordenou Lilly._

_- Verei o que posso fazer. Não garanto nada. – respondeu Gil_

_- Obrigada. Tchau_

_A ligação caiu._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Gil começou a chorar. Naquele mesmo dia quando estava voltando para casa tinha visto Nick e Sara se beijando em uma sorveteria. Ele percebeu que deu tantos foras em Sara que a perdeu.

Gil foi buscar ajuda. Ele se levantou do sofá e foi em direção a casa de Lady Hatler. Quando chegou na casa de Hatler nem pensou duas vezes e tocou o interfone, a mesma atendeu a porta surpresa.

- Gil, que surpresa – falou Hatler dando passagem para Gil entrar.

- Hatler, preciso que me ajude. – disse Gil

- Em que posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou Hatler maliciosamente.

- Assim - Grisson respondeu segurando Hatler pela cintura, a mesma percebeu o que ia ocorrer logo em seguida, por isso o beijou.

Eles só pararam, pois precisavam de oxigênio.

- Gil, você nunca foi para cama comigo porque quis, eu sempre te seduzi, o que houve? – perguntou Hatler levando- para o quarto.

- Estou carente – respondeu fazendo biquinho. – Minha melhor amiga sumiu no mundo com a filha. Sara arranjou namorado e é sério dessa vez. E eu estou precisando de alguém que me ame e possa me dar carinho pelo menos por uma noite ou dia no caso

- Eu te amo Gil, e eu posso te fazer feliz por todas as suas noites ou dias no caso. Se você quiser claro. – respondeu Hatler despindo Gil.

- Eu sei...

- Eu sou o resto Gil, mas eu te amo. O que posso fazer? – perguntou Hatler tirando a cueca de Gil.

- Por que não paramos de conversar e transamos logo? – perguntou Gil despindo Hatler.

- Por mim ok.

Gil terminou de despir Hatler a mesma ficou muito excitada ao poder levar Gil para a cama sem fazer nenhum esforço. Ele deitou na cama e chamou Hatler, a mesma obedeceu. Ele estava no comando. Eles começaram com beijos e carícias, mas depois a coisa foi esquentando, até que ele pediu para que ela entrasse nele a mesma obedeceu. Eles ficaram se movendo freneticamente até chegarem em seus orgasmos.

- Gil o que eu não tenho que seu amor tem? – perguntou Hatler depois de uma hora.

- Você é linda, sedutora, mas eu não sei. Tem algo em você que não me agrada e eu infelizmente não sei o que é. Já fomo namorados Hatler e terminamos porque...

- Eu não agüentava ficar em casa o dia todo e queria voltar a trabalhar como prostituta. Fui eu quem acabou com tudo. – falou Hatler quase chorando.

- Eu não quero ver você chorando por mim. – falou Gil limpando as lágrimas que teimavam sair dos olhos de Hatler.

- Me mostre como faço para parar de amar você.

- Preciso desabafar, você quer ouvir?

- O que você não pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando? – respondeu Hatler olhando Gil

- Eu não sei quem amo. – disse Gil olhando nos olhos de Hatler – Minha melhor amiga se declarou para mim hoje, eu ia falar com ela depois do turno, mas quando estava saindo a recepcionista me entregou duas cartas, uma delas era de minha amiga dizendo que tinha se demitido porque não agüentava mais olhar para mim sabendo eu amava outra pessoa e que nunca poderia fazê-la feliz. E a outra era a carta de demissão dela. – Gil tinha lágrima nos olhos.

- Gil, por acaso essa sua amiga é Catherine?

- É, como sabe?

- Nada não, só intuição. Gil você ama ela?

- Acho que quando vi Sara beijando outro cara caiu à ficha de que quem sempre corria atrás de mim ou se preocupava comigo era Catherine, aí percebi que gosto dela. – falou Gil se deitando na cama

- Gil vá atrás dela, eu nunca vou poder ter você novamente. – respondeu Hatler deitando sobre o peito de Gil


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Depois de dois meses Catherine conseguiu um emprego no laboratório de Miami a mesma tinha saído da fazenda de Sam e foi se hospedar em um hotel. Tinha colocado Lindsay em uma escola e trabalhava no turno do dia. Um dia ela apareceu na TV dando uma entrevista sobre um caso que estavam em aberto a um tempão.

Nick estava assistindo TV quando viu a reportagem. Na mesma hora ligou para Gil:

_- Grisson – atendeu Gil com uma voz sonolenta_

_- Grisson aqui é o Nick e eu acabei de ver uma reportagem na TV sobre um caso em Miami e era Catherine quem estava dando a entrevista..._

_- Obrigado Nick – Grisson desligou o celular._

Na casa do Grisson...

Gil tinha levantado em um pulo ao ouvir o nome de Catherine. Ele ligou para o lab e pediu um mês de férias. Ele fez as malas e foi para Miami. Quando chegou lá se hospedou em um hotel barato e foi no lab de Miami.

Quando chegou lá a recepcionista perguntou quem era e com quem queria falar.

- Eu sou Gil Grisson e quero ver Catherine Willous

- Catherine, sim. Aqui está. Tem sorte, ela está fazendo extra. – a recepcionista chamou Catherine pelo auto-falante. A mesma chegou à recepção em minutos.

- Abby, o que houve? – perguntou Catherine. A recepcionista apontou um homem sentado no banco da sala de espera.

Catherine logo reconheceu Gil. Ela queria mandá-lo ir embora, mas seu sexto sentido dizia para escutá-lo.

- Grisson o que faz aqui? – perguntou Catherine sentando ao lado de Grisson.

Gil ficou observando Catherine por um tempo e depois respondeu:

- Você sabe o que vim fazer aqui.

- Me magoar? – perguntou Catherine sarcástica. – A peraaí, já sei: Veio dizer que se casou com Hatler ou Sara? Vai embora – falou Catherine se virando para a saída.

- Vamos tomar um café?

- Tenho que ir buscar Linds na escola. – respondeu Catherine entrando no estacionamento.

- Ótimo, quero ver Linds.

- Vai embora! – falou Catherine entrando no carro. – Você só me magoa, me faz sentir dor. Estou tentando enterrar meu passado. – Catherine ligou o carro.

Gil bateu na janela do carro, a mesma não conseguia dizer NÃO ao Grisson então o deixou entrar.

- Onde está morando? – perguntou Gil entrando no carro.

- Em um hotel – respondeu Catherine se segurando para não chorar.

- Você não muda mesmo... – comentou Gil

O carro saiu do estacionamento, Grisson não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Não queria magoá-la.

- Cath, volta pra Vegas – pediu Gil olhando para Catherine a mesma não tirava os olhos do trânsito.

- Eu não quero – respondeu

- Sua mãe sente sua falta...

Catherine não tinha pensado na família na hora em que foi embora de Vegas, não agüentou e deixou uma lágrima cair.

- Cath, eu me arrependo muito de fazê-la sofrer. – disse Gil olhando para Cath a mesma não agüentou e deu um tapa na cara de Gil.

- Cala a boca! Você nunca olhou para mim e está apaixonado pela Sara, você nem sequer uma vez perguntou se eu precisava de algo, mas para Sara você sempre corria atrás. A Sara te convidava para sair e você negava, depois vinha pedir ajuda para mim e a IDIOTA ajudava. Eu sempre fui e sempre vou ser o resto, e eu não quero ser o resto. Eu prefiro sofrer de amor a estar com alguém que não me ama. – gritou Catherine

Os carros buzinavam, a mesma logo encostou o carro na escola de Lindsay.

Cath desceu do carro, enquanto Cath esperava o portão das crianças abrir Gil ficou pensando em tudo que Catherine havia dito. Depois de dez minutos Catherine voltou ao carro com Lindsay chorando.

- Filha foi sem querer... – começou Catherine.

- Aquela songamonga que não deseje estar viva amanhã... – falou Lindsay olhando o joelho sangrando. Ela nem tinha percebido Gil no carro, o mesmo puxou o pé dela. – AII que susto!

- Oi baixinha... – cumprimentou Gil

- Oi Tio Gil – cumprimentou Lindsay emburrada.

- Grisson, onde está hospedado? – perguntou Catherine seca.

- Num hotel perto do aeroporto – falou Gil chateado.

- Grisson naquele hotel só tem bêbados e drogados, recomendo que vá para outro lugar – falou Catherine indo em direção ao aeroporto.

- Acho que vou ficar no seu hotel então... – falou fazendo indiferença.

Catherine o fuzilou, mas nada disse.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

Grisson tinha se hospedado no mesmo hotel que Catherine.

Na hora do jantar...

- Mãe eu não quero comer nada, estou sem fome – reclamou Lindsay enquanto Catherine tentava enfiar um pouco de comida em sua boca.

- Se não comer comida vai ficar sem sobremesa pelo resto da semana – avisou Catherine.

- Eu como...

Grisson apenas observava como Catherine cuidava de Lindsay e imaginava como seria ter uma família com ela.

- Gil em que quarto você está? – perguntou Catherine começando a jantar.

- No 304 – falou Gil segurando a mão de Catherine

- Ao lado do meu? – questionou Catherine

- Sim

Lindsay não querendo ver muito aquela cena quebrou o clima entre eles.

- Mamãe, posso ir brincar com o Charlie?

- Vai, se o senhor Mosby perguntar onde eu estou responda que eu estou jantando.

- Ok Tchau. – Lindsay desceu da cadeira e foi brincar

- Cath, será que podemos conversar civilizadamente? – perguntou Gil acariciando a mão de Catherine

- Porque você me magoa? – perguntou Catherine olhando nos olhos de Gil – Até com você longe...

- Cath, não quero que duvide do que vou dizer – a mesma assentiu – Olha eu juro que nunca quis te magoar, eu não sabia quem realmente me dava importância. Eu achava que amava Sara, mas eu estava me iludindo. Eu pensei muito sobre tudo, e cheguei à conclusão de que eu amava você só que não sabia disso. Eu queria saber se você me perdoa... – a voz de Gil morreu.

- Gil, ninguém nunca me disse uma coisa dessas, estou comovida – Catherine tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

- Isso é um...?

- Sim, eu te perdôo, eu digo sim em todas as línguas para você: Yes, Sim. Ya, We, eu te amo! – falou Catherine olhando nos olhos de Grisson o mesmo estava feliz consigo mesmo.

Grisson chegou mais perto de Catherine até sobrar um milímetro entre eles. Eles curtiam a respiração um do outro, mas Catherine queria mais.

Então ela o beijou, no início eles ficaram com o lábios colados um no outro, mas logo deram espaço para as línguas conhecerem o "campo" do outro. Só se separaram quando precisaram de oxigênio.

- Cath, você não tem noção do quanto foi difícil para eu dizer tudo aquilo para você.

- Eu sei, eu me impressionei com cada palavra. – disse Catherine

- Eu não sabia se você me perdoaria...

- Gil eu destruí a minha vida quando saí de Vegas.

- Como assim?

- Eu não sei como explicar, mas eu comecei a me mutilar. O lab me mandou para uma psicóloga e eu fui diagnosticada com depressão profunda. Eu tomo remédios tarja preta, e só consigo me controlar com eles.

- Cath, eu quero muito te ajudar – falou Gil tocando nariz de Catherine.

- Por favor – implorou Catherine

- Vamos começar do zero? – perguntou Gil

- Vamos começar do um – corrigiu Catherine

- Como?

- Vamos começar namorando.

- Ah ta, vamos começar do um. Volta para Vegas – pediu Gil

- Eu volto só se tiver uma vaga pra mim no lab.

- O Nick te substituiu, mas não entrou ninguém mais na equipe.

- Obrigada por me ajudar.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

Em uma semana Catherine tinha voltado para Vegas, ela já tinha conseguido sua vaga do lab. Todos ficaram felizes com sua volta, em especial sua mãe. Lindsay tinha voltado a sua rotina e Catherine agradecia muito pelo Ecklei ter a deixado a voltar no turno da noite.

Era um sábado Catherine tinha deixado Lindsay com sua avó, pois ia sair com o pessoal do lab. Eles iam a uma balada comemorar a volta de Cath.

Catherine estava se produzindo em seu quarto quando a campainha tocou. Era o Grisson ele tinha ido buscá-la.

- Nossa... – comentou ele entrando na sala de Catherine.

- Controle-se, estou me produzindo – falou Catherine dando um selinho em Gil o mesmo tentou segurá-la, mas não deu certo. – Nem sonhe em me segurar.

Quando ela chegou ao seu quarto se deparou com uma barata bem em cima do seu vestido vermelho de costas aberta que ia usar essa noite.

- GIL! – Catherine gritou o mesmo subiu as escadas correndo e quando entrou no quarto de Catherine se deparou com uma cena engraçada. A barata em cima da cama e Catherine do outro lado do quarto tremendo de medo.

- Cath é só uma barata. – falou Gil pegando a barata nas mãos. Ele a jogou pela janela. – Pronto. Pode terminar de se arrumar.

- Trate de lavar essa sua patinha antes de me tocar – falou Catherine olhando o vestido em cima da cama.

- Ok – Catherine fez sinal para que ele saísse. O mesmo obedeceu.

Ela terminou de se arrumar e desceu as escadas. Grisson ficou de boca aberta.

- Você está perfeita... – comentou ele pegando ela pela cintura.

- Você está uma gracinha também. – comentou Catherine dando um beijou apaixonado nele.

- Vamos?

Na boate...

- Será que eles vêm? – perguntou Warrick

- Disseram que iam vir... – falou Sara

- Espero que venham! – falou Greg indignado

- Eles vêm sim – falou Nick apontando para a entrada.

Logo o casal chegou à mesa. Eles ficaram conversando sobre diversos assuntos até que as musicas românticas começaram. Nick foi dançar com Sara, Warrick tinha levado Tina, Greg conheceu uma garota lá mesmo. Na mesa só restaram Cath e Grisson, eles só trocavam carícias e conversavam.

- Amor, o que vai fazer depois daqui? – perguntou Grisson passando a mão pela coxa de Catherine.

- Safado... – falou Catherine encostando a cabeça no ombro de Grisson

- Você não respondeu a pergunta...

- Não sei... – respondeu Catherine bocejando.

- Como consegue bocejar com o som nesse volume? – perguntou Gil cheirando o cabelo da amada.

- Linds acabou comigo hoje. Eu prometi levá-la ao parque hoje. – falou Catherine. – Estou muída. Aí se juntar o cansaço de hoje com o calmante que sou obrigada tomar por um ser...

- Mas esse ser te ama e quer teu bem.

- Eu sei. – respondeu se ajeitando na cadeira.

- Cath, Linds vai ficar com sua mãe até que horas?

- Até a hora em que minha mãe não agüentar mais. – disse Catherine tomando um gole de água.

- Que bom que ela agüenta Linds o suficiente por umas 18 horas, certo?

- Certo – respondeu Catherine.

Gil pegou um guardanapo e deixou um bilhete paras os colegas que eles tinham ido embora.

Era Grisson quem dirigia, às vezes ele colocava a mão sobre a coxa de Catherine, a mesma gemia. Quando chegaram a casa dela foram direto para o quarto lá eles queriam fazer tudo lentamente.

Gil começou a abrir o vestido de Catherine, a mesma gemia com os carinhos que Grisson fazia nela. Quando Gil deixou o vestido cair notou que Catherine não estava de sutiã. A mesma notou que ele ficou excitado por isso provocou-o um pouco, ela deitou ele na cama e começou a despi-lo, quando ele estava somente de cueca Catherine começou a arranhá-lo e lambe-lo. Gil estava muito excitado, Catherine também, mas estava um pouco em si. Gil começou a beijá-la a mesma começou a tirar a cueca de seu parceiro. Grisson passava mão por todo o corpo de Catherine quando passou a mão pelas nádegas logo tirou a única peça de roupa que impedia que o "ritual" começasse.

Catherine subiu em cima de Gil e começou a "cavalgar", logo inverteram a posição. Depois que chegaram a seus orgasmos estavam cansados e suados. Catherine deitou ao lado de Gil e disse:

- Gil, que noite... – comentou a loira se virando para Gil

- Nem me diga... – ele sorriu maliciosamente – Quer o segundo round?

- Vamos descansar um pouco... – comentou Catherine deitando sobre o peito de Gil

Eles ficaram um minuto em silêncio. Catherine logo deu um pulo.

- Gil, esquecemos um detalhe muito, muito, muito, importantérrimo! – falou Catherine quase sem respirar – Esquecemos de usa preservativo!

- Cath, eu não lembrei. Juro! – falou Grisson dando um sorriso amarelo

- Você sabia? – falou Catherine dando uma travisserada nele – Gilbert Arthur Grisson, você não fez isso de propósito? Ou fez?

- Claro que não...

- Minta melhor. – falou Catherine se levantando.

- Aonde vai?

- Tomar banho. SOZINHA! – disse Catherine dando ênfase a última palavra.

Ela foi até a cômoda e pegou uma calcinha e depois ao guarda-roupa e pegou uma camisola rosa.

- Cath, não fica brava. Por favor... – falou Gil tentando impedir Catherine de fazer qualquer besteira.

- Grisson faz um favor aos dois: Deita e dorme! – falou Catherine emburrada

Depois de 15 minutos Catherine saiu do banheiro com uma cara amarga. Logo percebeu que Grisson não tinha dormido.

- Perdoa-me? – perguntou Grisson meio sem jeito.

- Vai adiantar eu falar NÃO? Já foi mesmo... – falou Catherine deitando na cama.

- Agora sei a quem Lindsay puxou a mania de resmungar...

- Num fala comigo Grisson! – falou Catherine dando uma cotovelada nele

Grisson estava se sentindo culpado por tudo que tinha acontecido naquela noite. Ele sabia que Catherine estava chorando ele escutava o barulho de choro. Ele a abraçou e disse:

- Honey, eu sabia que não estávamos usando preservativo, e eu me sinto culpado por não ter falado antes. Juro que se você ficar grávida eu vou te amar mais ainda. – sussurrou Gil em seu ouvido.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

12 anos depois...

Catherine tinha engravidado naquela noite, ela descobriu dois meses depois. Era uma menina, ela ia se chamar Kayla, mas no dia em que nasceu se chamou Marggie.

Lindsay tinha 15 anos e Grisson tinha se tornado seu pai, já que Eddie tinha falecido quando era pequena. Lindsay não gostava muito da irmã mais nova, mas não podia fazer nada.

Lindsay estava namorando escondido do Gil, ela tinha medo do que Grisson ia dizer a ela se começasse a namorar.

Um belo dia Grisson foi buscar Lindsay na escola e viu ela e um garoto se beijando, quando ela entrou no carro Gil começou a fazer o interrogatório.

- Está namorando Linds?

- Não... Imagina – mentiu Lindsay

- Sério? Juro que vi você beijando um garoto...

- Ficou louco, né?

Marggie que estava no banco de trás não perdeu a oportunidade.

- Claro que ela está pai. Todos sabem, menos o senhor... – dedurou Marggie se fazendo de cínica.

- Obrigado filha – agradeceu Grisson, ele parou em um semáforo e olhou para Lindsay.

- Estou muito encrencada? – perguntou Lindsay

- Muito. Sabe qual vai ser seu castigo?

- Por que não diz? Assim fico sabendo...

- Vai passar o resto da sua vida pensando o quanto é ruim mentir para o pai e vai ficar com peso na consciência pelo resto da vida.

O semáforo abriu e Grisson seguiu para casa.

- Pai? – chamou Lindsay

- Diz

- Eu não vou conseguir viver com essa culpa... Me coloca de castigo logo

- Duas semanas sem computador, namorado, celular, mp3, câmera fotográfica, sem saídas e sem amigas.

- Nunca me senti tão bem por estar de castigo – comentou Lindsay descendo do carro.

Quando entraram Catherine veio receber as filhas e o marido. Marggie não estava contente com o castigo da irmã, por isso planejou algo em sua mente.

- Filha, como foi na prova de biologia? – perguntou Catherine a Marggie

- Tirei uma nota razoável – falou Marggie.

- Quanto? – perguntou Grisson se sentando no sofá da sala.

- Zero – respondeu a menina.

- O que? - Os pais logo queriam saber o porquê do zero.

- Eu não tinha estudado e eu tinha uma cola perfeita em meus sapatos, mas o professor viu e me deu zero. – respondeu calmamente

- Ótimo – ironizou Catherine puxando a orelha de Marggie

- AI! – gritou Marggie tentando se livrar de Catherine

- Você só vai estudar por um bom tempo – falou Gil.

- Sem saídas? – perguntou Marggie indignada

- Sem diversão – falou Catherine

Lindsay não ia perder a oportunidade então:

- Não sou a única que se ferrou...

- O que houve Lindsay? – perguntou Catherine olhando feio

- Papai descobriu que estou namorando – falou subindo as escadas.

Catherine ia ter uma conversa séria com Gil e mais séria ainda com Marggie.

Catherine tinha que colocar ordem na casa, seu marido e suas filhas eram infantis. Primeiramente ela deixou Marggie ir para o quarto para que Cath conversasse com Grisson sozinha.

- Gil, o namorado de Lindsay é responsável e ela também. Ela não contou para você, pois sabia que ia fazer escândalo. – falou Catherine se sentando no colo de Grisson o mesmo escutou com atenção o que sua esposa dizia. – E Lindsay me conta tudo sobre o relacionamento deles. Quer uma notícia boa sobre esse assunto? – Grisson assentiu – Pra você ficar com consciência livre Linds ainda é virgem.

- Ufa... – suspirou Gil – Mas e Marggie?

- Ela está encrencada, não estudar é feio. Colar é mais ainda. – falou Catherine

Grisson começou a beijá-la a mesma correspondia os beijos. De repente o celular de Gil tocou. Ele olhou no visor enquanto Catherine se levantava e ia conversar com a filha mais nova.

- Grisson? – atendeu Grisson estranhando a número.

- Gris aqui é a Hatler, podes vir aqui? – perguntou Hatler receosa

- Claro... Aonde?

- Na minha casa. – respondeu normalmente.

- Estou indo.

Grisson não queria briga com Catherine por isso mentiu. Ele subiu no quarto onde Cath estava e disse:

- Cath, o Ecklei me ligou quer minha ajuda em um caso.

- Ok – respondeu Catherine


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

Vinte minutos depois que Grisson saiu o telefone tocou era o Ecklei:

- Catherine, precisamos do Grisson – falou Ecklei.

- Ele não está – falou Catherine estranhando

- Quando ele chegar peça para vir para o lab – respondeu Ecklei desligando o telefone

Catherine desligou o telefone e ficou pensando onde Grisson estaria. Poderia ser tanta coisa. Desde trânsito até traição. Por via das dúvidas Catherine ligou no celular de Gil, estava desligado. Depois de muito tentar desistiu, ela estava preocupada.

Depois de uma hora recebeu um telefonema:

- Grisson – atendeu Catherine

- Catherine, então quem está falando aqui é a Hatler – falou a outra voz – Eu sabia que Grisson não tem mais seus 30 anos, mas seu órgão funciona muito bem... – continuou Hatler

- O quê?

- É ele está deitado na minha cama, dormindo que nem um anjo – respondeu Hatler – Ele disse que me amava...

- Sua biscate, estou indo para aí! – falou Catherine desligando o celular.

As filhas de Catherine desceram para ver o que tinha acontecido.

- Lindsay a mamãe vai sair e não sei se demoro, mas você está no comando. Confio nas duas – Catherine pegou a chave do carro a saiu.

As filhas ficaram se entender nada.

Catherine foi para a casa de Hatler, quando chegou lá viu o carro de Grisson parado em frente a casa (que era mais parecida com um castelo). Nem tocou a campainha e Lady Hatler estava abrindo a porta.

- Olá – cumprimentou Hatler cínica

- Onde está meu marido? – perguntou Catherine chorando

- No meu quarto – falou Hatler pondo "lenha na fogueira" – Sobe as escadas, primeira porta a esquerda. – Catherine subiu correndo as escadas e quando entrou no quarto indicado viu Grisson deitado na cama de Hatler, suas roupas estavam no chão.

Catherine ficou chorando, Grisson acordou e tentou explicar, mas não deu certo.

Catherine pegou o celular e ligou para a Sara

- Stokes – atendeu Sara

- Sara, é a Cath. Minhas filhas podem dormir aí hoje? – perguntou Catherine chorosa

- Claro, o que houve? – perguntou Sara

- Depois eu conto, elas estão indo. – Catherine desligou a conversa com Sara e ligou para sua casa

Depois de dois toques Marggie atendeu o telefone

- Marggie. – atendeu

- Filha, vão para casa da tia Sara e durmam lá hoje. Só me obedeça. – ordenou Catherine

- Ok. Tchau – Marggie desligou o telefone.

Na casa da Catherine...

- Maninha, vamos para a casa da tia Sara – falou Marggie – era mamãe no telefone, ela não parecia bem.

- Olha, vamos obedecer a mamãe e depois perguntamos o que houve. Certo?

- Certo – respondeu Marggie – Vamos a pé ou de taxi?  
- A pé. Estou sem mesada e você também.

Na casa de Hatler...

- Cath, olha eu... Eu... – começou Grisson a se explicar.

- ACABOU! – gritou Catherine

- Adoro ver o circo pegar fogo... – sussurrou Hatler da porta

- Cath eu te amo e... – continuou

- Claro, eu sou só um brinquedinho para você. Desde há 15 anos. – falou Catherine chorando.

- Não, não é verdade – Grisson tentou tocá-la, mas Catherine o empurrou.

- Você não me ama, nunca me amou e não vai ser hoje que vai amar. – falou Catherine saindo.

- Cath, podemos conversar sobre isso...

- Não volte para casa - falou Catherine.

Ela saiu da casa de Hatler e foi para o lab. Chegando lá encontrou Ecklei no corredor.

- Catherine, cadê o Grisson? – perguntou Ecklei irritado

Catherine foi para sua sala, lá se trancou e começou a chorar.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

Na casa do Nick...

Nick tinha uma filha e um filho. Eram gêmeos diferentes. Elisabeth era a mais velha e Luca era o filho mais novo.

Quando as meninas chegaram Sara estava em seu dia de folga. Elas foram bem recebidas.

- Oi tia Sara – cumprimentou Marggie

- Oi tia – cumprimentou Lindsay preocupada.

- Oi meninas entrem – as meninas entraram.

Sara falou para elas levarem as mochilas até o quarto de visitas. Marggie foi ficar com Elisabeth. Lindsay ficou sentada na cama pensando no que tinha ocorrido. Sara estranhou o silêncio absoluto do quarto de visitas e foi ver o que tinha ocorrido.

- Linds, quer mexer no computador? – perguntou Sara

Lindsay nada respondeu, parecia que nem tinha escutado a pergunta por isso Sara perguntou novamente.

- O que tia? – perguntou Lindsay depois de um minuto

- O que houve?

- Você sabe por que a mamãe nos mandou vir para cá? Não que eu não goste, é só que parecia que ela estava chorando no telefone.

- Ela disse que me falaria depois, também não sei. – respondeu Sara vendo a preocupação de Lindsay.

- Tia, olha não conta, por favor, a ninguém o que vou te contar agora – Sara assentiu – Semana passada eu descobri que não sou filha do Grisson. Você sabe quem é meu pai biológico?

- Linds... Olha... Eu conheci seu pai, mas como você descobriu isso?

- Semana passada Marggie tinha ido dormir na casa do tio Greg e eu ia dormir na casa da minha amiga, mas eu tinha esquecido de pegar escova de dentes então eu voltei, quando entrei escutei meus pais discutindo no quarto deles, eu me escondi para escutar melhor sobre o que discutiam e mamãe falou algo de eu não ser filha do Gil.

- Olha eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para falar sobre seu passado...

- Quem é o meu pai biológico? – insistiu Lindsay

- Linds não sei o sobrenome dele, o nome é Eddie. – falou Sara

- O que aconteceu com ele?

Sara hesitou um pouco, mas já que tinha começado a falar ia terminar.

- Lindsay se alguém perguntar como soube, não foi eu quem te disse. Ok?

- ok

- Seu pai morreu quando você tinha dois anos e meio. – Lindsay ficou em silêncio por um instante

- Do que? – perguntou Lindsay, ela queria especular.

- Acidente de carro. – Sara viu que Lindsay queria saber mais sobre o acidente – Estava chovendo naquela noite. Seu pai estava indo viajar a negócios, acreditamos que o carro perdeu o controle na estrada. O carro capotou e bateu num outro carro, logo atrás veio um caminhão que esmagou o carro. Sua mãe ficou sabendo duas horas depois do ocorrido, nós fomos averiguar o que tinha ocorrido e não tinha nada que indicasse sabotagem.

- E...

- E ela se apaixonou pelo Grisson, ele era apaixonado por outra pessoa até sua mãe ir embora com você para Miami, não sei o que ocorreu, só sei que no final seus pais se casaram e tiveram a Marggie. – Lindsay não sabia se chorava ou se ficava em silêncio. Ela optou pela segunda opção.

- Tia Sara você sabe o que ele fazia da vida?

- Era arquiteto – respondeu Sara

- Minha mãe o amava?

- Sim – respondeu Sara meio desconfortável com a situação.

- Obrigada – agradeceu Lindsay sorrindo

Sara se levantou e saiu, logo que saiu Lindsay deixou que algumas lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos.

No quarto de Elisabeth...

- Vamos botar assunto em dia – começou Elisabeth

- Estou precisando desabafar.

- Primeiro vamos desabafar – respondeu Elisabeth olhando sua amiga.

- Olha, eu gosto de um menino...

- Que é meu irmão.

- Como sabe?

- Longa história

- Ta, mas eu tenho só 13 anos e meu pai infarta se descobrir que eu gosto de um garoto. O que eu faço?

- Me ajuda que eu te ajudo – Marggie assentiu – Eu gosto do Michael, e você gosta do Luca, eu te ajudo se você me ajudar. Temos um acordo?

- Claro

Sara escutava tudo atrás da porta, ela ia saber se estava tudo ok e acabou escutando toda a conversa das adolescentes.

Dentro do quarto...

- Olha vamos fazer o seguinte – começou Marggie – Você gosta do Michael, que gosta de mim que gosto do Luca que gosta da Lindsay que namora o Tim

- Que confusão...

- Nem me fale, como vamos fazer o Michael gostar de você e o Luca gostar de mim? – perguntou Marggie insinuando algo.

- No que está pensando?

- Eu marco um encontro com o Michael, mas quem vai na verdade é você e na mesma noite a Lindsay pede pro Luca levar ela em qualquer outro lugar, mas quem vai na verdade sou eu!

- Mas isso não vai fazer ele gostar de mim ou o Luca gostar de você.

- Eu sei, por isso vamos ter uma noite para fazê-los gostar de nós – respondeu Marggie – Eu sou um gênio!

- Se funcionar esse seu plano maluco você será um gênio, mas por enquanto, você continua sendo só minha melhor amiga.

Sara estava horrorizada com as meninas, elas não tinham idade para namorar então Sara entrou no quarto.

- Oi mãe – cumprimentou Elisabeth calma.

- Eu escutei direito? – perguntou Sara

- Hein? – perguntou Marggie com cara de interrogação.

- Vocês vão namorar? – perguntou Sara diretamente

- Claro que não – mentiu Elisabeth

- Elisabeth Ann Sidle Stokes não minta para mim! Eu escutei sem querer a conversa de vocês – Sara não estava gritando, mas estava dizendo isso com certa braveza.

- Tia a senhora enlouqueceu... – começou Marggie

- As duas prestem atenção no que vou dizer: vocês podem gostar dos meninos, mas não podem namorar ainda são muito jovens para isso. Quando vocês tiverem a idade da Lindsay podem namorar, mas antes disso, jamais! – Sara respirou fundo – Entendido?

As duas assentiram. Elisabeth não gostou muito e não ia obedecer a mãe. E nem Marggie.

- Elisabeth nem sonhe em não me obedecer – dito isso Sara saiu

Depois que Sara saiu Elisabeth mostrou a língua para a porta. Elas continuaram a conversar sobre diversos assuntos. Luca estava em seu quarto deitado na cama pensando até que sua mãe foi ver se estava tudo bem.

- Oi filhote... – disse Sara sentando na cama do filho – Você está bem?

- Estou – respondeu Luca deitando a cabeça no colo de Sara

- Está desanimado... O que houve?

- Realmente eu não sei. – respondeu o garoto tristonho

- Filho, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro

- Você gosta da Lindsay? – perguntou Sara

- As Grisson mexem comigo – respondeu o garoto corando

- Não se envergonhe por gostar de alguém.

- Olha que bizarro: primeiro eu sempre dizia que jamais iria me apaixonar e agora estou eu aqui deitado no colo da minha confessando que gosto de duas garotas... – o menino terminou rindo.

- Você é tão diferente da sua irmã... Ela é tão rebelde, bagunceira e você é tão calmo, arrumado, não tem medo de falar as coisas para mim.

- Isso é um elogio?

- É sim – respondeu Sara

- Obrigado então – respondeu o garoto desolado. – Mãe eu preciso lhe contar algo.

- Diga então.

- Eu estou namorando uma garota da escola. – falou o garoto se sentando só esperando a reação da mãe.

- Achei que tivesse dito que gostava das Grisson – respondeu Sara calmamente

- E gosto, já tentei terminar o namoro inúmeras vezes, mas ela não entende que não a amo – respondeu o garoto com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sara abraçou o filho, ela não fazia diferenças com as crianças, mas o Luca era um garoto responsável ao contrário de sua filha.

- Calma, já vai passar – falou Sara


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

No dia seguinte Catherine foi buscar as filhas na casa do Nick. Quando ela foi eram mais ou menos meio-dia.

- Oi Catherine – cumprimentou Nick dando passagem para Catherine entrar.

- Oi Nick. – respondeu Catherine

Ela usava óculos escuros e a roupa que tinha ido ao trabalho. Sara logo veio e cumprimentou-a. Logo Sara percebeu que a amiga queria conversar em particular por isso dispensou todos da sala.

- Cath o que houve? – perguntou Sara sentando ao lado de Catherine

- O Grisson – respondeu Catherine chorosa

- O que ele fez?

- Ele me traiu com a Hatler – respondeu Catherine chorando

- Catherine como isso foi acontecer? – perguntou Sara olhando a amiga com pena

Catherine contou tudo o que tinha acontecido. Sara estava horrorizada.

- Ele é minha razão de viver Sara – terminou Catherine

- Não é não. – falou Sara – Sua razão de viver são suas filhas.

- Eu não me conformo – disse Catherine secando as lágrimas.

- Olha, o Gil não me parece uma pessoa de trair a mulher com quem ficou durante 13 anos. Ela o seduziu – concluiu Sara

- Não sei Sara, ultimamente eu não sei de muita coisa...

- Cath você veio do lab? – perguntou Sara olhando as roupas da amiga

- É. Vim e não quero ir para casa. – respondeu Catherine mexendo os braços.

Quando Catherine mexeu os braços Sara notou algo nos pulsos, era um corte, parecia ter sido feito há pouco tempo a com algo pontudo.

- Catherine você ainda toma os seus antidepressivos?

- Não tomo há uns sete anos.

- Catherine o que é isso nos seus pulsos?

- Nada – respondeu Catherine escondendo os pulsos.

Sara pegou os pulsos de Catherine e olhou.

- Catherine você anda se mutilando... De novo – essa frase era mais uma afirmação do que pergunta.

- Eu... Eu...

- Não vem me dizer "não sei como isso foi para aí" porque você sabe! Por que fazer isso?

Catherine ficou em silêncio.

- Catherine você precisa de um psicólogo, logo.

- N-Nã-Não preciso – gaguejou Catherine

- Quer deixar suas filhas aqui até o relacionamento de vocês se resolver? – perguntou Sara mudando de assunto

- Não quero atrapalhar.

- E não vai. Lindsay só da sinal de vida quando sai do quarto de visitas e Marggie adora Elisabeth.

- Olha eu só vou aceitar, pois sei que vai ter guerra chegando em casa, depois eu te arranjo uma forma de retribuir. Obrigada.

- Que isso...

- Eu já vou indo, quanto antes eu chegar, mais cedo isso vai acabar.

- Boa sorte minha amiga...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:

Quando Catherine chegou a sua casa não tinha nenhum sinal de vida, então ela foi à cozinha pegou uma faca e começou a cortar o braço. Ela começou o corte no pulso e subiu até o ombro. O braço dela sangrava e ela resistia à dor. Depois disso ela começou a cortar a barriga, quando a faca ia chegar aos seios alguém tocou a campainha, ela ignorou, mas como essa pessoa era o Grisson e tinha a chave a chave da casa... Quando ele entrou e viu Catherine se cortar correu até ela e tirou a faca da sua mão, a mesma chorava. Ele a abraçou, Catherine no início lutou para sair do abraço (sem sucesso), mas depois logo desistiu. Ela estava ensangüentada, o corte no braço tinha sido profundo.

Quando ela se acalmou Grisson a soltou e foi pegar pano para limpar o sangue que escorria dos ferimentos. A mesma só conseguia olhar para a faca. Depois de 10mim Gil resolveu falar.

- Por quê?

- Pela mesma razão em quando o Eddie morreu, pela mesma razão de quando fui para Miami.

- Eu posso explicar o que você viu na casa de Hatler. – sussurrou Gil sentando l lado de Catherine

- Você a ama. Eu sabia, aliás, eu sempre soube.

- Não, eu admito que não foi o Ecklei que me ligou. Era a Hatler, ela estava pedindo ajuda e eu fui, quando cheguei lá, ela me seduziu e me levou para a cama.

- Grisson se você sabe o que vai acontecer, porque você insiste em visitá-la?

- Não sei. – respondeu Grisson sinceramente – Perdoa-me?

- Eu não sei se quero você, e se você me trair de novo? E o meu coração? – Catherine tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu te amo e sempre te amarei, é difícil entender?

- O que eu vi não está de acordo com o que você fala.

Dois meses depois...

Grisson a Catherine tinham se divorciado, eles tinham também se isolado do mundo. No trabalho era só falado o necessário e muitas vezes os dois eram grossos com o pessoal do lab. Grisson se trancou no mundo dos insetos e Catherine se mutilava.

Um belo dia Sara, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Doc Robins, Brass, Sofia, Hodges, Wendy, Mandy e Ecklei estavam discutindo um assunto na sala de descanso.

- Vocês são amigos dos dois – falou Ecklei irritado – Se eu for falar com o casal não vai dar certo. É só pensar um pouco – continuou – E se ninguém se habilitar a falar com os dois eu vou ter que mudar a Catherine pro turno do dia.

- NÃO! – todos disseram juntos

- Enfrentem as feras, oras! – Ecklei saiu resmungando

- Quem vai falar com a Catherine? – perguntou Warrick

- Eu vou – falou Sara saindo em direção a sala de Catherine

- E quem vai falar com o Grisson? – perguntou Nick

- Eu vou – falou Brass

Na sala de Catherine...

Sara bateu na porta, Catherine pediu que ela entrasse.

Sara se assustou ao ver o rosto de Catherine, tinha olheiras, maquiagem borrada, nariz inchado.

- Cath, me da pena ver você assim – falou Sara se sentando na cadeira.

- Sara o que quer? Diga e vá embora e peça para ninguém me incomodar hoje – respondeu Catherine

- Eu entendo como deve estar se sentindo, mas já se passaram dois meses...

- Sara não quero ser grossa, mas só assunto sobre o caso me interessa, se não for isso, dê o fora.

- Não eu não vou dar. Quer saber por quê? – era uma pergunta retórica – Pois eu me importo com você. Aliás, todos se importam! – Sara respirou fundo – Não dá mais para trabalhar com as "duas crianças", até o Ecklei veio falar conosco hoje. Se acha que se esconder do mundo na sua sala vai mudar algo na vida de vocês, você está absolutamente errada. O Ecklei disse que se vocês não parar de agir assim ele vai te colocar no turno do dia.

- Isso não muda o que sinto

- E tem mais, se você está esperando que o Grisson venha te pedir perdão, você está totalmente errada. Ele é orgulhoso e você também é. É melhor entrarem em um acordo, as filhas de vocês sofrem também. Lindsay está mais calada que o normal e Marggie não quer voltar para sua casa. Se você que é a mãe delas não está notando o quanto elas sofrem, quem vai notar? Eu, o Nick? Você está enganada. Por acaso você lembrou que amanhã é o aniversário da Marggie? Acho que não, ouvi ela e Elisabeth conversando e sabe o que sua filha disse? "Não sei minha mãe se lembrou do meu aniversário, ela sempre pergunta o que quero e até agora ela não perguntou" Catherine isso foi ontem. Acorda pra vida. O Grisson não é tudo! Você tem suas filhas, seu trabalho, sua casa e amigos. Pense bem no que quer para a sua vida e para a vida de suas filhas. – dito isso Sara saiu e deixou Catherine pensando

Na sala do Grisson...

- Olá Gil – cumprimentou Brass

- Olá, ah, o papel para o mandato já está aqui – falou Gil "tentando" soar animador.

- Gil, não quero conversar sobre o mandato e sim sobre a vida de meu amigo – falou Brass se sentado

Grisson fez cara de quem não entendeu então Brass começou:

- Grisson, você precisa saber de algo – Grisson fez menção para Brass continuar – Meu velho, ninguém agüenta mais olhar para vocês dois e não ficar com pena. Vocês se amam, se trancar na sua sala com seus insetos te faz achar que te faz bem, você está errado.

- Como?

- Grisson, você ama a Catherine. Isso é fato, gora é só vocês pararem com essa história de orgulho que fica tudo ok.

- Jim, eu a traí. Ela me odeia.

- Não, não te odeia. Ela está agindo igual a você – Jim respirou – Se vocês não voltarem a trabalhar profissionalmente (que nem antigamente) o Ecklei disse que vai colocar a Catherine no turno do dia. Agora, é você quem escolhe.

- Nunca, o Ecklei não seria capaz de fazer isso! – respondeu Grisson

- Então se acertem. – Jim se levantou e continuou: Boa sorte, vai precisar.

XXX

Quando Catherine chegou em casa foi direto para a cozinha, lá ela pegou um copo d'água e quando se virou para pegar uma fruta se deparou com seu ponto fraco: A Faca! Ela tentou ignorar o fato de a faca estar ali, mas era como se ela precisasse se cortar. Não agüentou e fez um pequeno corte na palma da mão, ela só parou quando viu o sangue começar a sair do corte.

Ela subiu no quarto da filha mais nova e viu que a filha estava acordada, então ela entrou.

- Oi filha – cumprimentou Catherine dando um beijo na testa da filha

- Oi

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim

- Então por que está acordada?

- Estou sem sono – respondeu a menina fungando

- Filha são sete da manhã e você está acordada?

- É difícil acreditar, né?

- É, qualquer estou no meu quarto. Ok?

- Ok

Catherine saiu do quarto da filha mais nova e entrou no da Lindsay. Catherine deu um beijo na testa da filha que dormia que nem uma pedra e foi para seu quarto. Lá ela tomou banho, vestiu uma camisola e deitou par dormir. Ela ficou pensando em tudo que Sara tinha dito, pensou até pegar no sono.

Na casa do Grisson...

Ele tinha chego do turno e se jogou no sofá, lá começou a chorar desesperadamente. Ele amava Catherine, mas tinha medo de levar outro pé na bunda. Ele não só sentia falta de Catherine, mas sentia falta de suas filhas. Ele as via nos finais de semana, mas não era a mesma coisa.

Ele foi tomar uma ducha. Ia concertar tudo naquela tarde, era uma promessa e ele não quebrava promessas.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

Era lá pelas 3 da tarde, Grisson tocou a campainha da casa da amada. Catherine atendeu a porta, ela usava uma blusa de manga curta, por isso as marcas no braço e na mão de Catherine apareciam, ela também estava com os olhos e nariz inchados, sem contar as olheiras.

- Gr-Gris-Grisson? – gaguejou Catherine escondendo os braços atrás do corpo.

- Cath, essas flores são para você – falou entregando um buquê de rosas vermelhas e no meio do buque tinha uma rosa branca.

- São pra mim? – perguntou Catherine surpresa, ela pegou o buque.

Por acaso Grisson viu as marcas nos braços de Catherine, enquanto ela pegava as flores e dava passagem para ele entrar.

- Lindsay está na casa do Tim e Marggie está fazendo trabalho em grupo na casa do Nick. – falou Catherine cheirando as flores.

- Não vim ver as meninas – respondeu Grisson olhando para os braços da amada.

- Não? – Catherine notou que Gil olhava em um ponto fixo. Assim que ela percebeu o lugar em que ele olhava ficou sem graça.

- Posso te fazer perguntas? – perguntou Grisson passando a mão pelo rosto de Catherine.

Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que ele a tocasse por todo o corpo. Ela o sentiu e começou a lembrar dos momentos em que passaram juntos. Quando a mão dele passou no braço Catherine sentiu um arrepio, ele passou a mão em uma cicatriz perto do pulso.

- Não respondeu minha pergunta – sussurrou Grisson

- Pode – respondeu no mesmo tom, eles se sentaram no sofá.

Ficaram se encarando por um minuto. Grisson queria saber de tudo.

- Está tudo bem? – Grisson queria começar do começo.

- Sim – respondeu Catherine desanimadamente

- Você estava chorando?

- Não...

- Não é o que parece.

- Eu estava chorando sim – retrucou Catherine

- Por quê?

- Amor, dor, raiva, ódio, medo, culpa... – respondeu olhando para a TV que estava desligada

- O que fez nos braços e nas mãos?

- Nada – respondeu encolhendo os braços

- Não está se cortando, está? – perguntou Grisson passando a mão por todas as cicatrizes.

Ela não respondeu, não estava pronta para responder aquela pergunta. Grisson colocou o rosto de Catherine a sua frente por um segundo, um longo segundo. Ele queria uma resposta.

- Catherine... – sussurrou Grisson com voz de desapontamento

- É a única maneira de eu conseguir...

- Conseguir o que? – cortou Grisson

- De tentar esquecer você, mas está difícil. Tudo que penso tem a ver com você. – Catherine tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Eu te amo – respondeu Grisson

- Eu não sei nem quem sou, como posso amar alguém? Cada dia que passo não consigo me enxergar.

- Eu posso te ajudar.

- Não sei se quero me enxergar novamente, tenho medo de lembrar como era e enlouquecer – Catherine deixou duas lágrimas caírem. – Faz dois meses e eu não superei.

- Nem eu

- Não consigo cuidar de minhas filhas.

Grisson tinha muita pena de Catherine e não agüentava vê-la sofrer, ele a abraçou. Ficaram assim por um minuto. Catherine sentiu o cheiro de Gil, o cheiro que tanto amava. Grisson ficou inalando cheiro do cabelo dela. Quando saíram do abraço Grisson viu que era hora de fazer algo, então trouxe o rosto de Catherine para perto do teu, ele ficaram sentindo a respiração um do outro. Eles se aproximaram mais até seus lábios se encostarem, logo depois a língua de Catherine conseguiu entrar na boca de Gil o mesmo fez a mesma coisa. Enquanto se beijavam lágrimas caíam dos olhos do casal.

Quando pararam de se beijar Catherine olhou para o chão, Grisson queria dizer algo, mas não sabia o que.

- Me perdoa? – perguntou Grisson depois de cinco minutos em silêncio

- Grisson, eu não sei se quero. E se você me trair de novo?

- Não vou – Grisson respirou – Você não sabe o que houve na verdade. Você só viu o final, o que houve de verdade você não sabe.

- Conte-me

- Naquela noite eu menti para você (e me arrependo por isso todos os dias), tinha sido a Hatler que tinha me ligado. Ela disse que precisava me ver, urgentemente. Eu menti pra você, pois sabia que nós íamos brigar. Enfim: quando cheguei a casa dela, ela me disse que estava sofrendo e que não ia mais me ver com outra, aí ela me beijou, me seduziu e me levou para a cama. Eu te traí, admito, mas também admito que isso foi o maior erro da minha vida. Eu perdi três pessoas: você e minhas filhas.

- Grisson se você sabe o que vai acontecer se você for na casa de Hatler, por que vai?

- Porque ela é minha amiga – respondeu Grisson

Catherine ficou chorando em silêncio. Grisson secou as lágrimas que caíam dos olhos azuis.

- O que vai dar para Marggie? – perguntou Catherine mudando de assunto

- Uma guitarra – respondeu Grisson – foi o que ela pediu, e você?

- Um notebook – respondeu Catherine – Ela queria no Natal, e como tinha acabado eu prometi que ia dar um notebook para ela.

- Eu sei, estávamos juntos – sussurrou Grisson

Eles ficaram em silêncio, até Grisson insistir na pergunta

- Perdoa-me?

- Vamos começar da estaca zero? – perguntou Catherine

- Sim, amigos?

- Claro.

XXX

No dia seguinte Catherine fez um bolo de aniversário. Uma festa surpresa. Ela não tinha nem chegado perto da faca, desde a conversa com o Grisson. Quando era mais ou menos 15:30 Marggie chegou da escola. Ela subiu no quarto e deitou na cama, ficou lá até sua mãe bater na porta.

- Filha, me ajuda aqui na cozinha?

- Ok – respondeu desanimadamente

Quando elas chegaram na cozinha Marggie teve uma surpresa. Todos os seus amigos estavam lá.

- Surpresa – disseram todos juntos.

Eles fizeram uma festinha e correu tudo bem. No final da festa Marggie "sumiu" com o Luca.

- Onde está Marggie? – perguntou Greg

- Eu não sei – respondeu Catherine olhando para os lados.

Elisabeth sabia da amiga precisava inventar uma desculpa.

- Tia, ela foi ao banheiro – mentiu Elisabeth

Sara olhou para a filha. A mesma estava um pouco nervosa.

- Eu vou chamá-la – apressou Elisabeth

A adolescente subiu as escadas foi direto para o quarto da amiga. Quando chegou lá se deparou com a amiga e o irmão se beijando.

- O Dois! – disse Elisabeth separando eles

- O que foi, peste? – perguntou Luca empurrando a irmã

- Querem saber da Marggie e a tia Cath acha que você está no banheiro – explicou Elisabeth tirando o irmão do quarto.

Assim que Luca saiu do quarto Marggie começou a arrumar o uniforme que estava bagunçado por causa do beijo.

- O Michael está lá, me ajuda – pediu Elisabeth

- Ok, eu te ajudo. Mas vai ser tudo por acaso e vai ter um problema.

- Qual?

- Você vai torcer o pé na escadaria, e vai sair se estrupicando até os braços do Michael. Aí vocês se beijam.

- Beijar na frente do tio Warrick? Na frente dos meus pais? Eles vão me comer viva!

- Então pode ser amanhã na escola?

- Pode!


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:

Na semana seguinte Catherine e Grisson estavam trabalhando em um caso complicado. Era um serial killer e eles estavam investigando a casa do suspeito. Catherine estava procurando um sapato com areia e Grisson procurava a arma do crime.

Catherine abriu o closet do suspeito, ela não tinha achado nada, mas na parte de cima do armário tinha areia e ela não conseguia ver o que mais tinha lá.

- Grisson, me ajuda aqui – pediu ela se pendurando no armário

Ele correu dar apoio a ela. Ela usava uma saia acima do joelho. Ele ficou olhando-a. A mesma pegou um par de tênis e perdeu o equilíbrio, fazendo com que Grisson caísse e ela sobre ele.

Eles ficaram se encarando por um minuto, seus lábios se tocaram. Logo saíram daquela posição, estavam trabalhando.

Para não piorar a situação Catherine fotografou o sapato e olhou na sola.

- Eu sou um gênio – sussurrou ela – Gil tem areia nesse sapato.

- Você não é um gênio por ter achado um sapato escondido com areia na sola. – retrucou ele – Eu sou bem mais eficiente!

- Claro... – ironizou Catherine – Admite, eu sou bem melhor que você!

- Não é não sabe por quê? – Catherine disse que não – Pois quando eu já tinha uma carreira você dançava para um bando de homens tarados passarem a mão na sua bunda!

- Respeito Grisson! Eu sou batalhadora, para chegar aonde cheguei tive que passar por muita coisa. Infeliz! – Catherine saiu da casa e foi para o lab

Catherine chegou no lab entregou o tênis para o Warrick comparar com a pegada e foi para a sua sala, lá começou a chorar desesperadamente. De repente alguém bateu na porta, Catherine limpou as lágrimas e pediu para que a pessoa entrasse. Era a Sara.

- Cath a amost... – Sara parou de falar assim que viu o rosto de Catherine

- O que foi Sar?

- Estava chorando... De novo. – Sara sentou na cadeira – Cath está na hora de vocês se acertarem. O que ele lhe disse?

- Ele me ofendeu dizendo que enquanto ele já tinha uma carreira eu ainda dançava na stripp.

- Cath o que mais posso te dizer? Eu já disse tudo. Eu não sei mais o que fazer com vocês.

- Sara apenas me diga o que ia me dizer sobre sei lá o que.

- Ok, a amostra de DNA ficou pronta e o sêmen encontrado na vítima bate com o DNA do nosso suspeito.

- Pegamos o cara.

- Ainda não. A vítima não foi estuprada. As digitais não deram em nada e espero que a pegada nos salve.

- Ok – respondeu Catherine olhando o papel do DNA

- Cath, se cuida.

Sara saiu da sala deixando Catherine a pensar sobre o que ela quer de verdade.

No final do turno todos estavam exaustos, aquele caso parecia não ter fim. O pessoal estava na sala de descanso tomando um café quando Grisson entrou todo sorridente.

- Caso resolvido! – disse Grisson

- O que? – perguntou Nick

- Como? – perguntou Greg

- Calma gente – disse Grisson – Foi assim: depois que a Catherine veio para o lab eu continuei na casa no nosso suspeito tentando achar a arma do crime. Eu achei tanta tralha dentro de um quarto eu nem dava pra entrar. Enfim: no meio da bagunça toda eu achei um estilete com sangue. Eu o trouxe para o lab para a analise e o sangue que tinha no estilete combinava com o sangue da vítima. Agora é só interrogar o cara. E caso resolvido.

- Grisson e para completar, sabe o sapato que Catherine achou com areia? – Grisson assentiu – Combina com a pegada da cena do crime.

- Que bom – disse Greg

- Onde está a Cath? – perguntou Grisson

- Na sala dela – respondeu Sara

Grisson saiu em direção a sala de Catherine, ele queria pedir desculpas para ela e dizer que só faltava interrogar o cara. Quando ele estava chegando na sala de Catherine escutou Ecklei gritando com ela

Dentro da sala...

- Willous você tem duas opções: ou você vai pro turno do dia ou está demitida. Não dá para conviver com vocês dois agindo assim. Você agride qualquer suspeito para confessar o crime, o Grisson não sai daquela sala e você também não coopera. Os dois supervisores não estão sendo competentes. O prefeito está recebendo reclamação uma atrás da outra sobre vocês dois e quer que eu demita os dois. Ele me deu um prazo de 48 horas para fazer vocês voltarem a ser competentes. – disse Ecklei

- É minha culpa agora que o prefeito recebe reclamações... A Ecklei vai tomar banho! – disse Catherine

- Respeito Willous...

- Então se de o prazer de sair da minha sala e parar com frescura. Pelo menos os caras estão na cadeia!

- É e quem vai para a cadeia se continuar assim vai ser você! – dito isso Ecklei saiu

Catherine pegou um peso de papel e jogou na parede. Grisson vendo o a situação entrou na sala de Catherine.

- Cath eu escutei a conversa e...

- Você também Grisson! Faz um favor a si mesmo some da minha frente, vai, vaza, evapora, vira pó! – disse Catherine empurrando Grisson da sala.

Quando tirou Grisson da sua sala sentou na poltrona, pegou o peso de papel que tinha partido no meio e jogou no lixo. Ela pegou uma folha de papel e começou a rasgá-la e xingar as coisas.

Grisson do lado de fora da sala via tudo e não podia fazer, já que a porta estava trancada. Ele resolveu saber da história direito então foi falar com o Ecklei. Grisson entrou na sala do Ecklei o mesmo disse:

- Nossa aqui está virando a casa da mão Joana, é?

- Ecklei o que está acontecendo? O que você disse para a Catherine?

- Que o prefeito está no meu pé para demitir vocês e que a Catherine está agredindo os suspeitos. Enfim: ela não está seguindo as normas do lab. Ela vai mudar de turno ou vai ser demitida pela incompetência, e Grisson toma cuidado você corre o risco de ser demitido também. Agora saia da minha sala.

Grisson estava atordoado, ele saiu da sala do Ecklei e foi tentar falar de novo com Catherine. Ele bateu na sala dela uma, duas, três vezes. Ela não abria a porta. Ele girou a maçaneta da porta, ela tinha destrancado a porta. Quando entrou encontrou Catherine escrevendo em um papel. Provavelmente era um relatório, ele notou também que o papel estava encharcado, provavelmente lágrimas. Ele teve uma reação um tanto fora do comum para duas pessoas que não estão juntas. Ele a abraçou por trás.

- Cath, não chora – pediu Grisson

- Não tem como. – respondeu ela – Tenho duas filhas, casa, contas, e estou no olho da rua daqui 48 horas.

- Não diga isso. – falou Grisson virando a cadeira de Catherine para ele – Cath, se você for demitida, nossas filhas não vão morrer de fome. E você vai morar comigo de novo.

- Grisson você não entende... Lindsay não é sua filha. Você não paga pensão a ela, o juiz não deixou, lembra? E ela nem sabe. Se eu ficar desempregada Marggie terá você, e Lindsay morrerá de fome.

- Isso não é verdade, se acontecer algo com nossas filhas, elas vão ficar em casa, não vão morrer de fome, se é o que está pensando.

- Grisson eu fiz tanta burrada na minha vida. Começando com meu primeiro emprego, depois meu primeiro casamento, a Lindsay, o acidente do Eddie, me apaixonar por você, me casar com você, ter a Marggie, é tanta coisa. Eu nem sei mais se vale a pena viver.

- Jamais diga isso – disse Gil colocando seus dedos nos lábios de Catherine – Eu queria pedir desculpa sobre hoje na casa do nosso cara.

- Você está certo, enquanto você já tinha uma carreira eu dançava para muitos homens ficarem passando a mão na minha bunda.

- Você casou com o Eddie, pois o amava. O acidente dele não é tua culpa, como você ia imaginar que ele ia sofrer um acidente?

- Eu tinha um pressentimento ruim. Eu sabia que algo ia acontecer.

- E bem, eu não sei se foi um erro você se apaixonar por mim e nós nos casarmos, pois nós passamos tantos momentos bons. E nunca, jamais diga que a Marggie foi uma burrada.

- É verdade foi culpa sua – retrucou ela – Que eu me lembre, você me seduziu.

- Não foi bem isso que quis dizer, mas lembre, não foi uma burrada. Nenhuma de suas filhas.

- Grisson, eu me sinto culpada por tudo. Até hoje me pergunto como a Lindsay nunca descobriu que você não é pai biológico dela.

- E ela nunca ia descobrir.

- Espero, mas como já estou demitida, já aceitei outro emprego no lab de Seattle.

- Não, você não vai ser demitida. E você não vai para tão longe, aliás tenho um pedido pra você.

- O que você não pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando?

Grisson se ajoelhou e disse:

- Catherine Willous, casa comigo? – perguntou Grisson olhando nos olhos de Catherine

Catherine o amava, então ela o beijou, eles só pararam quando precisaram de oxigênio.

- SIM! – respondeu Catherine


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14:

Na semana seguinte Grisson tinha voltado a morar com Catherine. Era uma sexta feira, Lindsay tinha voltado da escola chorando. Ela chegou na casa arrasada. Catherine assistia TV junto com Grisson, assim que Catherine viu a filha chorando foi ver o ocorrido.

- O que houve? – perguntou Catherine abraçando a filha.

- Mãe, terminei o namoro com o Tim – respondeu Lindsay

- Senta aqui filha – Catherine a guiou para o sofá. – Como isso aconteceu?

- Ele me traiu – respondeu Lindsay entre lágrimas.

A irmã que tinha chego junto com Lindsay resolveu dizer

- Eu estava junto quando ocorreu – começou Marggie – Nós tínhamos entrado no ônibus para vir para casa. No final do ônibus tinha duas vagas, nós fomos lá. E num banco que passamos vimos Tim se agarrando com outra.

Lindsay ao lembrar-se de tudo chorou mais ainda.

- A filha, sinto muito. – disse Catherine – Agora, se ele ama outra, não podemos fazer nada. Eu sou a prova de que não mandamos no coração. – falou Catherine – E olha, os homens são assim, e não vai adiantar nada você ficar chorando. Se ele te traiu quem está perdendo é ele. Você é uma excelente garota, vai se sair bem. Eu não sou a melhor pessoa para dizer sobre relacionamento, os meus sempre foram pavorosos. Enfim: Ele te traiu, você é jovem e tem uma vida inteira para namorar, e a vida continua.

- Mãe, juro que nunca vou querer um consolo teu – disse Marggie – Não são consolos, são... qualquer coisa menos consolos!

- Marggie, não piora a situação – disse Grisson

- Mãe, posso chamar a Lise para vir em casa?

- A Elisabeth está de castigo filha, lembra? – respondeu Catherine

- Não tenho culpa que ela é indiscreta!

- Ai de você se fizer o mesmo que ela – disse Catherine

"_Ainda bem que eu sou discreta e ninguém viu eu me agarrando com o Luca na escola hoje" _– pensou Marggie

- Ok mãe.

Na casa da Sara...

Elisabeth chegou de cara amarrada. Já Luca chegou como sempre.

- Boa tarde crianças – cumprimentou Sara

- Só se for para você – retrucou Elisabeth indo em direção ao seu quarto

- Não liga para ela mãe – disse Luca sentando ao lado da mãe. – Ela não toma jeito

- É impressão minha ou você está mais feliz? – perguntou Sara olhando para o filho o mesmo corou. – Aconteceu algo?

- Só que estou completamente apaixonado pela Marggie – respondeu o garoto

- Toma jeito também – falou Sara

- Eu sempre tomo – respondeu o garoto

- Você a beijou?

- Começou na festa dela – respondeu o garoto lembrando-se de tudo – Aí, estávamos ficando desde então, só eu hoje estamos juntos oficialmente

- Cuidado, é o que peço. E deixa o Tio Grisson e a Tia Cath ficarem sabendo...

- Me comem vivo – disse o garoto.

- E deixa seu pai saber também...

- Acho que ele me afoga numa piscina com larva!

- O que houve? – perguntou Nick chegando na sala.

- Que você afoga Luca se ele começar a namorar com 13 anos – respondeu Sara

- Nem sei o que faria se o meu filhote começasse a namorar com 13 anos, já chega a nossa filha querer namorar.

- Ela vai dar um trabalhão para a gente nessa adolescência – disse Sara olhando para o filho

- Não to a fim de participar dessa conversa – disse Luca se levantando e indo em direção ao quarto

- Queria conseguir conversar com a Elisabeth... – disse Sara

- Uma hora ela vai ter que falar conosco – disse Nick abraçando Sara

- Eu não consigo nem dizer "oi" sem ela retrucar. – disse Sara magoada

- Vai falar com ela agora, que tal?

- Pode ser – falou Sara afundando no colo do Nick

- Então vai Sar – disse Nick levantando Sara do colo

Sara se levantou e foi no quarto da filha. Ela bateu na porta do quarto, a menina nada respondia. Então Sara entrou (ela não tinha a chave do quarto enquanto estivesse de castigo), ela se deparou com um quarto nada arrumado.

O guarda-roupa estava aberto e todas as roupas jogadas no chão, sapatos espalhados pelo quarto todo, e seu rádio estava ligado, estava tocando Avril Lavigne e Elisabeth estava deitada na cama com um travesseiro sobre a cabeça. A única coisa arrumada no quarto era a prateleira de livros. O material escolar estava jogado pro todo o quarto. No ventilador tinha um par de meias, na escrivaninha não cabia nem mais um lápis. Elisabeth tinha uma prateleira com ursos de pelúcia, naquele momento não tinha nada sobre a prateleira. Mal se conseguia andar no quarto. Quando Sara entrou pisou em um grampo de grampeador.

- AIII! – gritou Sara

A menina nem se deu o trabalho de olhar para a mãe. Depois que Sara conseguiu chegar à cama da filha a menina a ignorou.

- Filha não da para viver em guerra! – gritou Sara para que a filha pudesse escutar.

O travesseiro da filha estava encharcado, Elisabeth não queira conversa. Sara não satisfeita pegou o controle do rádio e abaixou o volume.

- Pronto, vamos conversar agora – disse Sara olhando para a filha.

A menina não moveu um músculo. Sara então tirou o travesseiro que cobria o rosto da filha.

- Filha... – Sara não conseguia ver sua filha chorando – Podemos conversar?

- Não quero conversa, não quero saber de nada, quero ficar sozinha – respondeu a menina virando para o outro lado.

- É por causa do Michael que está assim. – isso foi uma afirmação, mas Elisabeth assentiu do mesmo jeito. – Filha eu entendo que goste do garoto...

- Eu o amo – corrigiu a menina

- Seja como for, você é muito jovem ainda para namorar. – disse Sara limpando as lágrimas que caíam dos olhos da filha.

- Você não entende... Ninguém entende. – disse a garota.

- Sabe, um dia eu me apaixonei por um cara assim – confessou Sara

- E...

- E que eu era cinco anos mais nova que ele. Ele tinha namorada, mas eu dizia que o amava e no final estava só me iludindo.

- Isso não está ajudando.

- Eu sei. Por isso quero que primeiro faça tudo o que puder fazer, e quando for mais velha pense em namorar e fazer esse tipo de coisa.

- E enquanto você quer que eu faça essas coisas de adolescente eu sofro de amor. Isso não vai funcionar – disse a menina.

- Então posso te pedir uma coisa? – perguntou Sara

- Se estiver ao meu alcance...

- Prometa-me me deixar saber mais sobre você, como pensa e se sente. Isso vai facilitar tudo.

- Eu não sei se consigo fazer isso – confessou a menina.

- Então pelo menos tente.

- Eu vou tentar, mas se não der certo?

- Tenho certeza que vai. – disse Sara

Na casa do Warrick...

- O que? – perguntou Tina horrorizada

- Mãe... – Michael ia começar a dizer, mas foi interrompido por Warrick.

- Você não tem tamanho e nem idade para isso!

- Eu... – Michael tentou dizer algo de novo

- Ai se eu for chamada na escola! – disse Tina histericamente.

- Eu posso... – tentou o garoto novamente

- Você está muito encrencado – disse Warrick

- ... Explicar... – continuou o garoto

- Um Mês inteirinho sem saídas, sem computador, sem videogame, sem amigos – disse Tina se segurando para não bater no filho.

- Só vai sair do castigo quando tomar juízo – corrigiu Warrick.

- Eu posso explicar – disse o garoto

- Então explique – falou Tina

- Estou apaixonado por ela, não posso fazer nada. Por acaso vocês mandam no coração de vocês? Se mandarem eu quero aprender. – disse o garoto quase chorando – E não estávamos fazendo nada de errado, só nos beijando – explicou Michael – E nem era na aula.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15:

Tinha se passado um mês que Marggie e Lindsay não brigavam. Catherine e Grisson até estranharam. Um dia Marggie tinha ido na casa de Elisabeth e Lindsay precisava fala com sua mãe.

- Mãe, podemos conversar? – perguntou Lindsay

- Claro o que houve? – perguntou Catherine sentando na cama de casal

- Mãe, é verdade que não sou filha do papai? – perguntou Lindsay diretamente

- Você sabe? – perguntou Catherine

- Um passarinho verde me contou... – disse Lindsay – Por que nunca me disse?

- Não queria que sofresse. Linds quem te contou?

- Não interessa, ele morreu, certo?

- Certo – respondeu Catherine abismada

- O que mais fiquei chateada foi que você nunca tinha me contado, e não porque ele tinha morrido. Enfim: quero ver o túmulo dele.

- Eu te levo – falou Catherine

- Obrigada – Lindsay respirou – E mãe, o que eu sinto pelo meu pai Grisson não muda

- Obrigada – respondeu Catherine.

Lindsay saiu deixando Catherine pensar. Catherine e Grisson estavam de férias (com muito custo) e Grisson tinha ido ao mercado. Depois de uma hora Grisson chega do mercado e chama a família na cozinha:

- Girls, o que querem jantar? – perguntou Grisson

- Salada de macarrão – respondeu Marggie

- Pai, pode ser salada de macarrão desde que tenha mousse de limão de sobremesa. – acrescentou Lindsay

- Onde estão minhas filhas e o que fizeram com elas? – perguntaram os pais surpresos

- Chegamos a um consenso – disse Marggie

- E posso saber qual foi a chantagem? – perguntou Catherine

- Não! – responderam as meninas ao mesmo tempo.

Antes que perguntassem de novo as meninas subiram. No andar de cima Lindsay arrastou a irmã para seu quarto.

- Olha o que vai falar sua linguaruda? – perguntou Lindsay fechando a porta

- Eu só disse que...

- Cala essa droga de boca e me escuta: estamos uma nas mãos da outra! Se eu contar sobre você e o Michael você conta para o papai que transei por brincadeira. E vice-versa – repreendeu Lindsay sussurrando para evitar que escutassem.

- Ok, mas uma hora eles vão saber sobre você, daqui dois anos isso vai acontecer – falou Marggie saindo do quarto.

Um mês depois...

Era dia de reunião de pais, as crianças tinham ficado na casa do Greg, eles estavam jogando verdade ou desafio. Depois de duas horas os pais voltaram da reunião.

- Oi pai – cumprimentou Michael

- Vamos para casa – isso era uma afirmação, mas o filho somente obedeceu.

Logo cada um foi para sua casa.

Na casa do Nick...

- Crianças – chamou Sara

- Sim? – respondeu Luck

- A reunião foi boa, vocês só tem uma reclamação: Vocês falam demais.

- Só isso? – perguntou Elisabeth aliviada

- Não, Luck pode ir para cama e Elisabeth fica.

O menino obedeceu, a menina sentou no sofá. Sara sentou ao seu lado. E começou:

- Não tem algo a me contar?

- Não – respondeu a garota

- Eu acho que tem: de você eu recebi muitas reclamações – disse Sara

Nick sentou de frente para a filha.

- Na sua ficha constava que você conversava muito, não prestava atenção na aula, passava bilhete, retrucava para o professor não está nem aí para a matéria entre outras coisas. – continuou Sara

- Sem contar que recebemos uma advertência hoje – disse Nick – Estou muito decepcionado com você. Não foi essa educação que te dei.

- Por que faz essas coisas? – perguntou Sara olhando para a filha

- Por que eu recebi uma advertência? – perguntou a menina

- Mau comportamento, você se recusou a fazer a aula de educação física para ficar se agarrando com o Michael – respondeu Sara

- Por isso? – perguntou a menina fazendo pouco caso.

- Já conversamos sobre isso – disse Sara – Primeiro você não tem idade, segundo não pode matar aula para ficar se agarrando a um menino – disse Sara

- É ridículo... – sussurrou a menina.

- Se não dá para resolver na conversa, você está de castigo por um mês – continuou Sara ignorando o comentário da filha.

- Ok, mas fique sabendo que: o que eu sinto pelo Michel não muda. Não vou me separar dele. Eu o amo – disse a menina se levantando.

- Espera, você tem uma pesquisa para fazer – disse Nick

- Não vou fazer, minha nota não depende dela – respondeu a menina saindo da sala.

- Ela não entende... – disse Sara quase chorando

- Calma honey, olha ela é adolescente. E vai nos dar muito trabalho.

Na casa da Catherine...

- Como foi a reunião? – perguntou Lindsay

- Como as reuniões eram no mesmo horário eu fiquei com você Linds e o papai ficou com a Marggie – respondeu Catherine.

- ok – disse Lindsay – e como foi?

- Linds, precisa aumentar sua nota em espanhol – disse Catherine – Está com média 5.

- Aquela professora é uma bruxa, eu a detesto – respondeu Lindsay se defendendo.

- Filha, vamos conversar na cozinha – disse Grisson

Marggie o seguiu. Lá Grisson sentou-se à mesa e Marggie de frente para ele.

- Marg – esse era o apelido de Marggie – Você é uma adolescente como as outras, mas não precisava bater na Gabriela – disse Grisson mostrando uma carta a Marg

- Pai, ela ficou zoando do meu cabelo – respondeu Marggie – Só porque ele é encaracolado.

- E tem mais, fiquei sabendo que você está, como você chama... Assim de ficar, então que você está "ficando com o Luck" isso é verdade?

- É, não vou mentir – respondeu a garota

- Bom, mesmo eu não opinando sobre isso agora não quer dizer que aprove, vou conversar com sua mãe.

- Ok

- De resto é o de sempre.

Na casa do Warrick...

- Estou muito, Muito, MUITO decepcionada com você – falou Tina

- Recebemos uma advertência – disse Warrick – Sobre você e a Elisabeth se agarrando na aula de educação física.

- Quantas vezes terei que dizer que não é para você ficar se agarrando as meninas? – perguntou Tina histérica.

- Eu... – o garoto foi interrompido.

- Já conversamos sobre isso. Vá para o quarto – ordenou Warrick


	16. Chapter 16  The End

Capitulo 16:

Outubro era aniversário de casamento do Grisson e da Catherine. Eles estavam trabalhando em um serial killer, Catherine fotografava a cena do crime e Grisson a ajudava. Quando estavam a sós no quarto da vítima Grisson abraçou Catherine por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Tenho uma surpresa para você

- Eu também - respondeu Catherine

Eles estavam ansiosos para o turno acabar, além de descansar ele iam se amar. Quando eram sete da manhã ele foram embora. No caminho para casa Grisson ficou alisando a mão de Catherine, a mesma estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele. Quando eles chegaram em casa as meninas tinham deixado um bilhete dizendo que a aula ia começar mais cedo.

- Eu te amo – disse Grisson beijando Catherine.

O beijo ficou mais intenso, eles começaram a se despir.

- Gil, olha já transamos em tantos lugares e a mesa foi o pior dele, vamos para a cama?

Eles foram para a cama, lá eles se amaram. Também estava se formando mais um membro na família.

**Demorei para terminar esse capitulo, pois tive muitas provas. Espero que tenham gostado, agora não vou dar mais informações do que houve, usem a imaginação. Pretendo postar outras fics também.**

**Obrigado pelas pessoas que lêem minhas fics, eu fico grata.**


End file.
